Dancing Queen Or Well, King
by dirtdevil76
Summary: Bella and Alice get bored one day so Alice thinks of showing Bella some old videos, little did Bella realize that Edward discoed back in the 70s.


_Authors Notes: Hope you guys like this, I thought this would be hilarious to write. Edward is so adorable XD  
__Btw this is the book characters because Edward is soooo quiet in the movie and such, same with Bella. Soooo i'm using the book characters instead =)_

* * *

"I am so bored!" Bella said as she leaned back onto one of the couches in the Cullen's place she was with Alice because the others decided to go hunting. It was a normal Saturday evening you could say for the two 'sisters'.

"You know what, I should get out some home videos. Just wait till you see Edward!" Alice said in a high pitched excited voice. Bella chuckled and then walked with Alice down to the basement, "Don't tell him I let you watch these videos." Alice said to Bella as she pulled out a box of old home videos.

"Don't worry I won't." Bella said with a laugh, "But, they can't be that bad...can they?"

"Why would I tell you not to tell him I let you watch these?" Alice said as the two walked back up the stairs. Once back in the living room she sat the box down and then browsed through the videos thinking of what video to show Bella, she looked through the videos until she found one that read **Edward and Alice's Disco Competition (1978)** "Oh my god I remember this! You have to watch it!" Alice skipped to the vhs player and put it in and then pressed play. Bella sat on the couch and then Alice plopped onto the couch on her left, "Your gonna love this."

"You think?"

"Oh I know so!" Alice said clapping her hands together.

_**"Is it on?" Dr. Carlisle asked as he looked at the camera.**_

**"Yes the red light is on, now come on Edward has to get to the place so he can compete!" Emmet's voice came from the background. The screen turned to look and it showed Edward, he wore pretty much the same clothes as John Travolta in Saturday Night Fever.**

"Holy shit!" Bella said bursting out laughing.

"Oh it gets better." Alice said smirking.

**"Ready to go Edward?" Dr. Carlisle voice came from behind the camera.**"You can't be serious. He told me he hates disco music." Bella said with a laugh as she noticed Edward looking very annoyed on the camera.

"He's only hiding the fact that he discoed like a maniac back in the day." Alice replied, "Man, 1978 that was such a fun year."

**"Yes." Edward answered.**

**"Whether your a brother or whether your a mother your staying alive!" Emmett sang as showing up and dancing around Edward who seemed to be annoyed.**

**"Can we just get going?" Edward said, Emmett just continued to mock Edward.**

**"Emmett stop mocking Edward." Dr. Carlisle said to his son.**

**"Sorry." Emmett said with a laugh.**

**"Esme can you hold this?" Dr. Carlisle asked, the camera showed Esme.**

**"Sure I don't mind." Esme said as she took a hold of the camera.**

**"Wait! I wanna say something." Alice's voice came out of no where and then Esme turned the camera around and showed Alice, she was wearing a plaid pink tube top and then pink bell bottoms and white platform heels, "Since no one has said what we are currently doing well..." Alice walked over to Edward who was just about to get into the car, "Edward and me have a disco competition to go to."**

"Wow this has got to be good, did you guys win the competition?" Bella asked, she had to know what happened.

"Watch the video and you'll see." Alice cooed, Bella smiled and went back to watching the video.

_**Once the camera showed inside the car and Esme turned the camera around and showed Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper in the back, "This car is so small." Emmett said annoyed.**_

**"No, your just to fat." Jasper commented, soon enough getting a punch from Emmett.**

**"Guys behave." Rosalie said annoyed.**

**"Come on Edward I thought you were excited for this!" Alice said noticing Edward really quiet.**

**"I was...until Emmett started singing." Edward answered.**

**"I was made for dancing, all all all all night long!" Emmett sang, knowing he annoyed Edward.**

**"You are no Leif Garrett." Rosalie commented about Emmett's singing.**

**"We're here!" Carlisle called, Esme turned the camera to the front and showed the skating rink**

**"Come on Edward get out!" Alice pushed Edward because he had the window seat and she was next to him as Rosalie sat beside her.**

**"I'm getting out." He said as he opened the car door. Esme got out and put the camera right in front of Edward.**

**_"Shake your groove thing shake your groove thing ya ya!" Emmett sang along with the song currently playing on the loud speakers._**

**"Emmett will you shut up?" Rosalie asked annoyed.**

**"There's nothing more then i'd like to do then take the floor and dance with you." Emmett sang leaning his head onto Rosalie who rolled her eyes.**

**"Well me and Edward have to go sign in." Alice said taking Edward's hand and dragging him over to the table where two humans sat letting people sign up.**

**"Come on let's get ourselves a seat." Esme said, Emmett took the camera from her though.**

**"Hello whoever in the future will watch this, I am Emmett and my brother is about to disco to Dancing Queen!"**

"Dancing Queen?" Bella busted out laughing, "Oh my god you actually made him disco to Dancing Queen?" Alice nodded as Bella continued to laugh.

**Emmett turned the camera towards the rink and Alice skated up to them as Edward put his skates on, "Alice how do you feel?" Emmett asked.**

**"Amazing!" Alice answered, "Once Edward gets his skates on we're gonna be up." Alice turned to look for Edward but, he was already beside her.**

**"Got them on." Edward said trying to scare Alice but, she seen him coming behind her.**

**"You didn't scare me Edward, I saw you coming." Alice said sticking her tongue out.**

**"Damn you." Edward said as Alice smirked, "Come on let's get this done with so Emmett can stop annoying me."**

**"It's what I was born to do." Emmett said with a laugh, he zoomed the camera more into Edward who just rolled his eyes. He spun around and then him and Alice went out to the middle of the floor, "There goes my brother, the disco king." Emmett turned the camera over to Rosalie sitting next to him, "What do you think about this Rose?"**

**"I think that you should shut the hell up." Rosalie said putting her hand in front of the camera.**

**"Harsh Rose harsh." Emmett said as he turned the camera back to the floor.**

**"Everyone please put a round applause for are two new contestants Edward and Alice Cullen!" The guy announced on the loud speaker, everyone clapped there hands.**

**"Wooo go Alice!" Jasper yelled in the background. Emmett zoomed the camera in and the lights shined down on Alice and Edward soon enough 'Dancing Queen' by Abba began playing on the loud speakers and the two began skating doing every disco dance you could think of. Edward had Alice up in the air and twirled her and then she stood up on his hands and jumped off spinning in the air and then doing a perfect landing, she spun around after she landed and then Edward skated up to her and he took her hand lifting her arm up and she spun around. Everyone was applauding them for there performance even though it wasn't over yet. The two got next to each other and put one hand on their hip and then put there arm up in the air pointing it and then moving it down and up while spinning around.**

**"And that my dear people who are going to watch this is the amazing Edward and Alice. My brother and sister." Emmett said from behind the camera. The video then shut off.**

"Awe it's over?" Bella whined, she wanted to see more, she HAD to see more.

"Yeah the battery had sadly went dead...Emmett being an idiot thought he was still filming after that." Alice replied making Bella laugh. Alice got up from her seat and then she went over and took the tape out of the vhs player. She was about to put another one in until Jasper quickly showed up next to her.

"What are you guys doing?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing..." Alice replied, Bella then felt the couch move a bit and she looked to see Edward next to her.

"Watching home movies?" Edward asked, Bella nodded, trying to hold back her laugh after seeing him in the video, "What?" Edward wished he could read Bella's mind right now.

"Oh nothing..." Bella said, still trying to hold back her laughter. Edward looked over at Alice who was trying to look all innocent.

"What did you just show her Alice?" Edward asked her with a glare, Jasper grabbed the tape out of Alice's hand.

"Edward and Alice's Disco Competition, 1978." Jasper read out loud.

"No..." Edward felt embarrassed now, "You didn't Alice."

"Oh I did." Alice said with a smirk.

"And it was hilarious!" Bella said busting out laughing, Edward's eye twitched in annoyance.

"I said never to let ANYONE watch it." Edward was now annoyed at Alice who just shrugged.

"Oh well, Bella saw it, you can't do anything now." Alice said with a laugh.

"Hey Alice you think you can make a copy of this, I just have to show Jacob." Bella said, Edward looked at her with a glare.

"Sure!" Alice said in a cheerfull tone.

"What's all the commotion in here?" Emmett asked showing up.

"Oh nothing, Alice showed Bella this tape." Jasper threw the tape over at Emmett who caught it.

"Oh my god I remember this!" Emmett said thinking back to that night, "Rose look!" Emmett shoved the tape into Rosalie's face, she pushed the tape out of her face and then grabbed it.

"That was probably one of the most hilarious nights ever." Rosalie said in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm so glad disco is dead." Edward muttered.


End file.
